I Dream of Babsy With the Light Blonde Hare
by 177624601
Summary: What happens when Buster pranks Babs. Meanwhile, Furrball has a rather unfortunate experience. Reviews encouraged.
1. Did You Hare About Buster's Prank?

It's just an averageday in Acme Acres. The birds are singing, the sun is shining, and BusterBunny is bounding through the forest at breakneck speed in an attempt to avoid an irate Babs. "Hiya, ficsters!" he panted, narrowly avoiding a flaming arrow as it flew between his ears. "You may be wondering why I'm bounding through the forest at breakneck speed in an attempt to avoid an irate Babs. Well, it all started about a week ago, but I remember it as clearly asif it was… a flashback!"

As the sun set, Buster was anxiously awaiting someone to receive him at the entrance to Babs' warren. Looking down, he saw a long-eared shadow. "Hey Babsy, yo-y-aye-aye-aye…" he stammered as the shadow kept rising, eclipsing his own. "Mommy." He turned around, and found himself face-to-knee with Babs'8x6 wall of a father, who grabbed the blue bunny by the forehead and dropped him down the hole. "Now I know how Alice felt. May I use the bathroom?" Mr. Bunny pointedthe kid down the corridor. The kid ran down the hall so quickly, he left skid marks.

"So, why did you retire from pro-rugby?" Buster asked Mr. Bunny with an air of very forced casualty. No reply. "What was it like destroying Alderaan?" Again, nada. "You're right, sir, conversation is a lost art."

After an agonizing couple of minutes, Babs finally appeared. "Well, I'm ready for our date. So tell me, Buster, do you like my ears better up, or down?"

As he saw her in her new yellow baby tee and blue jeans with her ears combed back, he wisely said, "Hummina, hummina, hummina…" right before his jaw hit the floor and his tongue rolled out to the side.

Yanking his tongue so it flapped back window shade style, she quipped, "That's all I need to hear."

"Well, it's been real nice chatting with you, sir, but we really must split." With that, Buster pulled down a curtain with an image of the Acme Cinema on it out of nowhere.

"Don't wait up!" Babs called behind her as they jumped into the screen.

Later that evening:

"Thanks for themovie, Buster. I had a wonderful time." She said as she sniffed the pink carnation Buster had bought her for her birthday.

"No prob., babe. So, what'd you think of the film?"

"It was OK. The 3-d was good, though."

"Yeah, when they say RealD, They _mean_ RealD. I just hope Plucky wasn't too hurt by the falling anvil."

"Or the flying piano."

"And the buzz saws, don't forget the buzz saws. Well, here you are, safe and sound." He pecked her on the cheek. "Happy 15th, Babsy."

As soon as the coast was clear, Babs hopped in the shower. She was drying herself off, when what should she see in the mirror but a pale white bunny with her outline staring right back ather. Rummaging through the trashcan, she found a bottle of H2O2. He had mixed hydrogen peroxide with her Carrotase shampoo. She knew he was the culprit, since she was the only one of her siblings both old enough to bathe herself and tall enough to reach the shelf she'd put it on. One spin-change, and she wasin a lime-green suit with a matching bowler hat, a purple mask, and holding a gold, question mark-shaped cane. "Riddle me this, riddle me that: what is blue and black and blue all over?" She spin-changed back into her previous appearance. Her pink returned, but only temporarily. "_**BUSTER!**_"

Of course, in true cartoon fashion, this was heard by more than just her own household. The neighbors heard it. Yosemite Samheard it ("Razzin', frazzin' sassafras," he grumbled before going back to sleep). The biggest reaction, though, was when it startled Fifi La Fume out of a very sound sleep, and we all know what skunks do when frightened. This would have been less disastrous had it not been for the fact that Furrball was now turning even bluer as he tried to fight his way out fromnbetween her and her massive tail (a/n: for more info on them, you may want to read my other TTA fic, "Winter in Acme Acres").

A/n: This chapter cameout a lot less funny than I thought it would. Don't worry; there should be more humor in later chapters.


	2. Bad Hare Day

By the time one Barbara Anne ("Don't _call_ me that!") whoops, sorry, I mean, _Babs_ Bunny had gotten dressed and made her way to Buster's warren, dawn was beginning to peek over the horizon. As she approached the stump, Babs saw that it had been shut panic room-style. Gently knocking on it (and by "gently knocking" I mean "pounding with all her might"), she cried out "BUSTER BRIAN BUNNY, YOU GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Buster almost choked on a swig of OJ. "I hate it when she uses my full name." he meekly stated. Above ground, his image appeared on a monitor. "Eh," he took a few seconds to eat a spoonful of Carrot-Os, "what's up, doc?"

"My blood pressure, that's what! Now you get your cottontail up here right this minute!"

"I'd love to, Babsy, but I'm allergic to pain," he coolly stated, cocky half-grin smeared on his face.

"But Buster, without you, Plucky'll be the star of the show." Dejected, Buster turned to face the audience as his head turned into a giant lollipop with the word "sucker" on it. Elsewhere, a certain mischievous mallard got dollar signs in his eyes (complete with the "ching-ching!" sound effect) and he had no idea why. But I digress…

With that, Buster pressed the door release and bolted up through the stump, or rather, he _would_ have, if he hadn't run headlong into the bottom of a cast-iron frying pan that Babs was holding over the hole with a resounding "clang!" Babs took a second to marvel at the ears-and-all impression Buster's noggin had left before spin-changing into the infant version of the aforementioned waterfowl. "Buthter go down da _ho-ole._" Deciding to indulge herself by doing one more spin-change, she disguised herself as one of her favorite comediennes, as she now donned a ginormous squirrel tail tied around her hips, a magenta handbag, a green umbrella, and a green bowler with a white gardenia. "Now _that's_ comedy! Heh, heh, heh." Changing back, she quipped, "I just _can't_ help myself."

Meanwhile, all that Buster (who lay at the bottom of a newly formed lagomorph-shaped crater in the floor of his warren) could do was sing "…up above the world you fly…"

Buster's spirits improved not a jot as he caught up with Plucky on the way to school. "So, Pluckster, what'd ya think of the movie last night?"

"It wash a shmash," the downtrodden duck sardonically punned as he indicated several bandages and bruises. "Sho, did ya do it?"

"Ugh. Yeah."

"How'd she take it?"

"Let's just say that when she gets over it, they'll have a better chance of finding El Dorado than they will of finding me."

"Cheer up, buddy, I've got shome good newsh."

"Yeah? What?"

"I got a royalty check from Babsh' lawyersh today!"

"How's that good news for me?"

"Not everything'sh about _you,_ you know. Shay, do you shmell shomething?"

"Yeah! Phew! What, did the sewers back up or somethin'?" No sooner had those words passed Buster's buckteeth than an embarrassed cobalt kitty bolted past them. "Was that Furrball?"

"Looksh like Furrball. HEY, FURBALL!" Silence.

"Reacts like Furrball."

And then they were once again upwind of the foul-smelling feline. "SHMELLSH LIKE HOBOKEN!" As they approached the school, they caught sight of a newly-blonde bunny bouncing up the steps. "If you want to make it up to her, now'sh your chanshe. And remember, I'm right behind ya, pal"

"Thanks, Plucky." Buster gulped nervously. "Hey, Babs!" The cream-colored coney visibly tightened up, and her ears each did a remarkable impression of a tea kettle ("I'm _way_ behind ya, pal." Plucky murmured, as he ran to school so fast that he left a thin flame in his wake).

Composing herself, she turned to the blue bunny boy. "Buster, you pranked me on my birthday! However, as I am a reasonable bunny, I'm gonna go easy on you." She did another spin-change, and when she was done, she had bushy eyebrows, an equally bushy moustache, and was holding her carrot like a cigar. Adopting a thick New York accent, she stated, "I'm gonna give you ten years in Leavenwoith, or eleven years in Twelvewoith."

"I'll tell you what I'll do: I'll take five and ten in Woolworth. Look, I'm real sorry about what I did to ya. Truce?"

"Bustah, I got a good mind to join a club and beat you ovah da head wid it." She changed back. "Ah, what the hey." Babs twitched her eyebrows at the audience. As she took Buster's proffered paw, the buzzer she'd been concealing sent enough volts through him to light up Chicago.

Smoke rising off of his heavily charred body; he muttered "Please don't kill me."

She spin-changed into a clown with a purple suit, some _very _uneven makeup, and a stringy green wig. "I don't want to kill you! What would I do without you?" Then she spin-changed into a woodpecker costume "Ha-ha-ha-_ha_-ha, ha-ha-ha-_ha_-ha, hahahahaha." After that, she bolted for the school.

"Of course, you know this means war."

And then the bell rang. "Cuckoo! Cuckoo!" chimed Gogo. "If you plan on breathing around Furrball, you're cuckoo!"


	3. Buster, Busted

The coyote was gaining on his quarry. Just a few more seconds, and the bird would be in his grasp. He chased him around a corner, and was physically clotheslined by the tear-inducing odor emanating from Furrball. "Hmeep, hmeep!" shouted Beeper as he bolted out of the janitor's closet he'd hidden in and tore back off around the corner. Yes, the school day had started normally. Normally, that is, for everyone but Furrball and Calamity (Babs, too, but let's focus on the ones who're in the scene at the moment, ok? Ok).

Fortunately, Buster was already there, apologizing to Furrball for his and Plucky's comments earlier (of course, it would have been easier to take him seriously, were it not for the fact that Buster was wearing a gas mask). "Cal, just the coyote I wanted to see!" quipped the cobalt coney. "I have decided that it's time to party Buster-style. Furrball, we could use your scent for privacy." They huddled together.

Later, Buster made one more attempt at diplomacy. "So Babalooey, ya ready to surrender?" he asked Babs right outside her locker.

She paused while reaching for the padlock. She shook her head. "No, no, no."

"Do that 'no, no, no' thing again."

"No, no, no."

"I love that! So you're not ready to give up?"

"Not by the fur on my chinny-chin-chin."

"Are you _su-ure_ about that?"

"Yes."

"Are you _po-o-ositive?_"

"I'm as certain as I am that by the time this is done, you'll have so much egg on your face that you'll be making omelets for a month!"

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn ya."

"Warn me about what?" she wondered as she pulled the door open, causing a spring-loaded custard tart to come flying out at her. Naturally, Buster found this hilarious.

"Gee, Babs, I thought you said I was gonna end up with egg on _my_ face," he said, barely suppressing a chuckle as he struggled to sit back up. "Well, it looks like the yoke's on you! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Practically hyperventilating, she lifted him into the air by the front of his collar. "Wow, Darth, that's some forehead vein you got going there."

"This _isn't_ over."

"Sure, it is. C'mon, Babs, admit it."

"No, it's not."

"Is so."

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is not!"

"Buster, I say this feud ends here and now!"

"Fine. If you say it's over, then it's over."

"_ARGH!_" Babs collected herself. Twirling his ears with her finger (a move that made him putty in her hands), she stated, "Tell you what: why don't we both use your vacation as an excuse to cool our heads."

"Alright, coo… eh? I haven't been planning any vaca-" She let go of his ears, which sent him rocketing over the horizon to Ickylickystickytaffee, Hawaii as they unwound.

"So long, Harris!" She cried after him. "See ya in Paris!"

* * *

><p>I apologize if anyone got offended over the Hawaii joke. As Babs says, "I just can't help myself."<p> 


End file.
